1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching supply such as a DC/DC converter or the like comprising a plurality of connected transformers.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional switching supply such as a DC/DC converter is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Patent No. 2,629,999. The DC/DC converter disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,629,999 comprises two connected output transformers. In a first output transformer, two primary side coils are arranged along the same magnetic path and with the same polarity. One primary side coil in the first output transformer and one primary side coil in the second output transformer are switched by a first driving circuit, while another primary side coil in the first output transformer and another primary side coil in the second output transformer are switched by a second driving circuit, to stabilize thereby the DC/DC converter. Secondary side coils of the transformers are connected to a rectifier circuit that outputs a desired DC voltage.